The Coming
by Silverviolinist
Summary: Continuation of book 54. The Animorphs dont die. But neither does the One. It works it way to Earth. The Animoprhs must try to stop it. But they must reaqquire tyhe morphing techology. And somethinng goes wrong. Seriously wrong,.


I should have been dead. I should have but I wasn't. No. I knew that much. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was surrounded by light. A figure stood before me. A figure I had seen many times before. And none of them had been concerning good news. The Ellimist. A being so powerful that his games with Crayak involve whole planets and species. He takes the form of an old man. But once you see him you know. He just has that aura about him. I turned to face him. "You" I said pointedly. The Ellimist smiled. Then I blacked out.  
  
My name is Tobias. I am a boy trapped in the body of a hawk. You know the rest yada yada yada. Anyway I was in my human morph when Jake ordered Menderesh to ram the blade ship. We were all on it. Well except for Cassie. And….and Rachel. Ax had been…consumed I guess by this being called The One. I hope we destroyed it. But you can never be sure.  
  
When I awoke I was in a tunnel. And then I knew. I was dead. I was walking that tunnel to heaven. Normally, I would have tried to go back. To have stayed away from the light. But death seemed to welcoming. Everything I had ever loved was dead. Rachel…..  
  
I started walking. Slowly. Each breath grew more withdrawn. And I knew I was leaving my body behind. Step. Inhale. Step. Exhale. Then I was stopped.  
  
She was there. Looking more beautiful then ever. An angel. I guess that's what they call them. If I hadn't known her I would have mistaken her for one. But it was her. Rachel. She took a step towards me. No. Floated. She seemed to just walk above the ground.  
  
She looked towards me with those eyes. The ones which were so loving. And at times had been so fierce in battle.  
  
"Tobias" she said. "Its not your turn. Go back" Her voice seemed distant. "Tobias, its not your turn. Live your life." I tried to speak but in my head I could hear her voice in my head. Tobias, you guys weren't meant to go. Its not your turn. I love you. Please. Live your life .Enjoy it. Then when it is your turn, we can live for all of eternity up here. I love you Tobias. She took a step forward and touched my cheek. Then she turned away. "Go Tobias." She said her voice growing further and further away with each word. Suddenly I was speeding back down the tunnel. Time was going backwards. I was taken back to the Ellimist.  
  
"So young Tobias. We meet again." He said staring into my soul. "It is time for you once again to join your friends." I looked around as slowly Marco stepped out of the darkness. "Tobias, this is seriously messed up man. I mean. Are we dead or what? And if we are then I am definantly not spending eternitu with you and him." He said pointing a finger at the Ellimist. "I mean no offense but I was thinking tropical island with some babes you know what I mean?" I tried to look amused but it didn't work. Santarelli and Jeanne walked out of the shadows. So did Menderesh, Then Jake. His eyes were sullen. He came towards me and said, in a slightly audible voice "I saw him". He didn't have to say anymore. I knew who he meant,. Tom. "He said thank you. He said….he said….not to worry. That I tried. That I did my best. And that….that I did the right thing." Jake turned away. The Ellimist looked at us. "We will meet again." He said. Then the blue light around us gave way to a slightly different surrounding. We were back. At the military base where we had started. I looked at everybody else. I looked to Jake for approval. He nodded. I demorphed . And flew towards my woods. The time would come again for me to return to them. But not yet. Soon. I flew to my favorite tree. The highest. During the war I used to use the tree to scout. Not anymore. I watched the clouds moving into the distance. Sometimes they calmed me. Sometimes. Not this time. My eye spotted something. There. On the horizon. A ship. A wave of dread filled me. I knew this ship well. It could only be none other than the blade ship. 


End file.
